Falling
by acebear
Summary: what does romace, family, and comas have in common this story? I know I know bad summary but I wasn't sure how to sum this up
1. Chapter 1

Falling

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was in the elevator on his way to see Abby the team had just finished a really hard case and he knew she would be having a hard time so he took it upon himself to go check on her , it didn't take him long to get to her lab and once he had he saw she was down so he walked over to her . Once he had gotten close enough he saw that she had been crying. He knew then what he had to do so he pulled her into a hug. After hugging for a moment or two they pulled away slightly he then took one hand and whipping away the last few tears that had started falling. After the last tears were gone is when she decided she wanted to do something for him because of how sweet he was being to her so she pulled him close to her again hugging him once again before giving him a light sweet and simple kiss on the lips. It wasn't long till he was returning that simple kiss but deepening it turning it to a make out with more hunger then either of them knew they had . Soon they needed air so they parted they looked into each others eyes while they were catching their breath they wouldn't believe that they had they same look in their eyes the look of lust of wanting whatever they were doing to continue because at that moment they couldn't care any less about Rule 12 . All they wanted was for this thing that was happening to continue and if that make out was an indication of what this night was going to hold then they both knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep but they were fine with that .

After they finally got their breath back he took her had and lead her out of her lab and into the elevator. Once they were in the elevator he didn't waste time turning the elevator off and picking her up and pushing her against the wall and attacking her with kisses each one deeper than the last. Soon they were taking each other's clothes off. After they were completely naked he laid her on the floor and got on top of her. As soon as he was on top of her she started kissing him as he entered her fast and deep making her moan into their kisses. It wasn't long till they were both coming hard and fast together. After they got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her and she rolled over and laid on him. After a few moments of relaxing is when he finally said that they should have done this years ago. She agreed then snuggled into him more he then kissed her head and said they should get dressed. She sighed in protest not really wanting to move but knew they had to so she sat up and got her clothes and gave him his and they got dressed.

After they got dressed he asked her if she would like to come over and watch a movie. She looked at him and said she wasn't sure about watching a movie but she was down for coming over as she took his hand and slide it under her skirt and letting him feel how wet she already was again. He groaned at the feeling of her because just feeling her was making him hard all over again, he then took his had out from under her skirt and turned they elevator on while he could think clearly enough to.

It didn't take them long to get to his place once they finally left the navy yard. Once they got to his apartment they didn't waste time taking each other's clothes off on the way to his bedroom their hunger fueled make out driving them. Soon they were on his bed completely naked and making love for the 2nd time that night both of them knowing that deep down this night would only be the beginning of what they both hoped would be a beautiful love between them.

10 months later

She was in the kitchen packing some things in a bag when he came in with their one-month-old daughter Caroline Hope. She stopping packing and walked over to him and said there's mommy's princess as she kissed Caroline her head, and then asked him if he would put Caroline in he stroller why she finished putting Caroline's bottles into the diaper bag. He said sure as he went out into the living room and out Caroline into her car seat the fits onto the stroller. It didn't take Abby long to finish packing and for her to join him and Caroline in the living room.

After she was in the living room she set the diaper bag in the bottom of the stroller then walked over to him and kissed him and said that she loved him and should still couldn't believe that their love made such a beautiful little girl. He then said he loved her too and that he couldn't believe it either sometimes but then he looks at her and thinks that there wasn't any reason why their little girl wouldn't have been just as beautiful as her mom. She then kissed him and said they better get going that Ellie was waiting at The Hidden Odyssey cafe and bar. He then gave her a kiss goodbye before kissing Caroline's cheek and telling them to have a good time.

It didn't take long for Abby and Caroline to walk to The Hidden Odyssey. She liked that there was a cafe within walking distance of their house and there was also a park that was on the way that she plans on taking Caroline to once she was old enough because right now she was still too little for a baby swing. After getting to the cafe she took the elevator up to the roof where they had more tables and since it was a nice day the roof were her and Ellie decided to eat.

It wasn't long after she had found a table that Ellie came in and over to her . After Ellie got over she looked down at Caroline and took her little hand and said hi before telling Abby hi and sitting down. It didn't take long after Ellie had sat down that their waiter came and they ordered .they talked while they waited for their food mostly about Caroline. Just then Ellie changed the subject to the young lady across the roof near the edge saying that the lady had been there for 20 mins. Soon there food was there so they had lunch. They were done eating Abby pick up Caroline and kissed her head before asking Ellie if she wouldn't mind getting a bottle out of the diaper got the bottle out and handed it to her.

After feeding and burping Caroline Abby out her back in her car seat and buckled her in. Meanwhile, Ellie had noticed that the young lady was still over at the edge of the roof this time looking down. Ellie then said she was going to go over and talk to the young lady. Abby then asked if she wanted her and Caroline to join her in talking to the lady and Ellie said sure. So Ellie and Abby got up and they walked over to the lady with Caroline who was now asleep.

Ellie was the first one to talk to the young lady who they found out was named Elena. Elena looked really scared and nervous almost jumpy as well. Ellie tried to calm Elena down but it didn't work soon Elena had jumped off the roof. Ellie had tried to grab Elena's arm but missed by an inch but ended up falling off the roof as well and Abby who let go of the stroller to reach for Ellie also ended up falling

and all that could be heard was Caroline cries from the rooftop.

A/N Stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Falling chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

10 months later

She was in the kitchen packing some things in a bag when he came in with their one-month-old daughter Caroline Hope. She stopping packing and walked over to him and said there's mommy's princess as she kissed Caroline her head, and then asked him if he would put Caroline in he stroller why she finished putting Caroline's bottles into the diaper bag. He said sure as he went out into the living room and out Caroline into her car seat the fits onto the stroller. It didn't take Abby long to finish packing and for her to join him and Caroline in the living room.

After she was in the living room she set the diaper bag in the bottom of the stroller then walked over to him and kissed him and said that she loved him and should still couldn't believe that their love made such a beautiful little girl. He then said he loved her too and that he couldn't believe it either sometimes but then he looks at her and thinks that there wasn't any reason why their little girl wouldn't have been just as beautiful as her mom. She then kissed him and said they better get going that Ellie was waiting at The Hidden Odyssey cafe and bar. He then gave her a kiss goodbye before kissing Caroline's cheek and telling them to have a good time.

It didn't take long for Abby and Caroline to walk to The Hidden Odyssey. She liked that there was a cafe within walking distance of their house and there was also a park that was on the way that she plans on taking Caroline to once she was old enough because right now she was still too little for a baby swing. After getting to the cafe she took the elevator up to the roof where they had more tables and since it was a nice day the roof were her and Ellie decided to eat.

It wasn't long after she had found a table that Ellie came in and over to her. After Ellie got over she looked down at Caroline and took her little hand and said hi before telling Abby hi and sitting down. It didn't take long after Ellie had sat down that their waiter came and they ordered .they talked while they waited for their food mostly about Caroline. Just then Ellie changed the subject to the young lady across the roof near the edge saying that the lady had been there for 20 mins. Soon there food was there so they had lunch. They were done eating Abby pick up Caroline and kissed her head before asking Ellie if she wouldn't mind getting a bottle out of the diaper got the bottle out and handed it to her.

After feeding and burping Caroline Abby out her back in her car seat and buckled her in. Meanwhile, Ellie had noticed that the young lady was still over at the edge of the roof this time to look down. Ellie then said she was going to go over and talk to the young lady. Abby then asked if she wanted her and Caroline to join her in talking to the lady and Ellie said sure. So Ellie and Abby got up and they walked over to the lady with Caroline who was now asleep.

Ellie was the first one to talk to the young lady who they found out was named Elena. Elena looked really scared and nervous almost jumpy as well. Ellie tried to calm Elena down but it didn't work soon Elena had jumped off the roof. Ellie had tried to grab Elena's arm but missed by an inch but ended up falling off the roof as well and Abby who let go of the stroller to reach for Ellie also ended up falling

and all that could be heard was Caroline cries from the rooftop.

Now on Falling

A few people on the street started screaming as Elena hit the ground followed but Ellie who was on her side and Abby landed on her front. After they were all on the ground a hot guy ran up to them he checked Elena first since she landed first he sighed after finding out she was dead he then went over to Ellie and checked her he then let out a sigh of relief feeling that she was alive .he then went to check on Abby and after checking on her let out another sigh of relief finding out she was alive as well . After getting on checking everyone he pulled out his cell and called 911 and told them to send two Ambulances and a coroner to there they were. Meanwhile, up on the rooftop, Ellie and Abby's waiter now was holding Caroline and had picked up Abby's phone because he wanted to get a hold of someone to come get Caroline and to let someone know about what happened to Ellie and Abby.

It didn't take long for the ambulances to arrive and for the waiter to get a hold of Tony. Tony called Gibbs to let him know what happened and Gibbs told him that he would pick up Caroline and for him to call Tim and for them to go to the Hospital and that he and Caroline would be them there. It didn't take him long after calling Tim to get to the hospital. Once Tim , Gibbs and Caroline had gotten to the waiting room where Tony was that is when the hot guy came over and talked to them he introduced himself as Alex that he is a doctor and then told them how he was at the scene when it happened and that both Abby and Ellie were in comas then he asked if any of them knew the young lady that seemed to have jumped to her death showing them a pic of Elena but they all shook their heads and said no they didn't know her ,

2 weeks later

Tim and Gibbs would Take turns going from Ellie room to Abby's while Tony never left Abby's side he even bright a playpen for Caroline so they both could be in the room. Alex who spent most of his breaks, lunches and days off in Ellie's room was on his way back to her room after leaving for his morning rounds he was now on his hour break. He had just walked into her room and told Gibbs and Tim to go get something to eat that he would stay with her but then again they were getting used to Alex coming in and saying it So they left and went to get some coffee. Alex had just sat down in the chair next to her bed when she started to wake up.

Once she fully waked she asked him why she was in the hospital. He then told her all about what happened with Elena from his point of view and how she and Abby have been in comas and that Abby was still in hers. Ellie couldn't help but feel sad and feel like what had happened was her fault. Ellie and Alex talked for the rest of his break and he told her he would be back after his afternoon rounds she nodded as Gibbs and Tim walked in.

3 months later

Ellie was sitting in a wheelchair in Abby's room when Tony and Caroline came in. Tony put Caroline in her playpen and sat down next to Abby taking her hand and kissing it like he had done the past 3 months. He then asked Ellie how she was doing not knowing that she felt such guilt over Abby being in her coma, she told him she was fine she then asked how he and Caroline were knowing that it wasn't easy to raise Caroline but she knew he was doing his best. He looked over at Caroline and said I'm not going to lie it's been hard raising her without Abs but I'm doing the best I can. He then said he knew that Gibbs, Tim and even her when she could was a nice break but that it wasn't like having Abs. Ellie nodded and said she understood. Just as the door opened it was Alex coming to take Ellie to physical therapy they had gotten close since she had woken up and she liked having him around he was really sweet to her.

After Ellie and Alex left he went and picked up Caroline and went and sat back in the chair. After a few mins, he decided to sing a little song called Drops Of Jupiter.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
Hey, hey

But tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, yeah

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain Ol' Jane, told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

And tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

Na-na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star?  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

Caroline looked up at him smiling as he finished singing. He then moved Caroline into one arm then took his feel one to do as he always had and took her hand with his feel one and kissed it .he had just sat back in the chair when Abby started to wake up. Once she fully woken she asked him what happened and he told her then she then asked him after he told her she was in a coma how long she was in it. He then took a deep breath and told her she was in her coma for 3 months. She looked at him and started to cry saying she couldn't believe she missed out on 3 months of Caroline's then got up and kissed her then handed her Caroline sitting on the bed close to them just in case Abby wasn't strong enough to hold her yet. He sat there smiling and crying happy tears seeing Abby holding their daughter for the first time in months.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

Yours Always

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Chapter 3

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

Ellie was sitting in a wheelchair in Abby's room when Tony and Caroline came in. Tony put Caroline in her playpen and sat down next to Abby taking her hand and kissing it like he had done the past 3 months. He then asked Ellie how she was doing not knowing that she felt such guilt over Abby being in her coma, she told him she was fine she then asked how he and Caroline were knowing that it wasn't easy to raise Caroline but she knew he was doing his best. He looked over at Caroline and said I'm not going to lie it's been hard raising her without Abs but I'm doing the best I can. He then said he knew that Gibbs, Tim and even her when she could was a nice break but that it wasn't like having Abs. Ellie nodded and said she understood. Just as the door opened it was Alex coming to take Ellie to physical therapy they had gotten close since she had woken up and she liked having him around he was really sweet to her.

After Ellie and Alex left he went and picked up Caroline and went and sat back in the chair. After a few mins, he decided to sing a little song called Drops Of Jupiter.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
Hey, hey

But tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, yeah

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain Ol' Jane, told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

And tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

Na-na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star?  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

Caroline looked up at him smiling as he finished singing. He then moved Caroline into one arm then took his feel one to do as he always had and took her hand with his feel one and kissed it .he had just sat back in the chair when Abby started to wake up. Once she fully woken she asked him what happened and he told her then she then asked him after he told her she was in a coma how long she was in it. He then took a deep breath and told her she was in her coma for 3 months. She looked at him and started to cry saying she couldn't believe she missed out on 3 months of Caroline's then got up and kissed her then handed her Caroline sitting on the bed close to them just in case Abby wasn't strong enough to hold her yet. He sat there smiling and crying happy tears seeing Abby holding their daughter for the first time in months.

Now on Falling

2 weeks later

Abby walked out of the bathroom and back into her room om the hospital and over to Tony who was finishing packing Abby's bag for her because she was finally being released from the hospital. After everything was packed he asked her if she was ready to leave and she said yes I'm so ready to get Caroline and go home and just have family time before kissing his cheek and getting into the wheelchair that the nurses insisted she use to leave the hospital.

It didn't take them long to get to the car and after they were in it didn't take long to get to Gibbs house he was watching Caroline so Tony could pick up Abby from the hospital. It didn't take long after they were in Gibbs living room that Abby was holding Caroline. She was so happy to finally be able to hold Caroline without Tony's help. Just then Tony's cell went off it was Alex so he answered it Alex called and asked Tony, Abby and Caroline would like to join him and Ellie for dinner. Tony told Alex that he would have to check with Abby but he sure she would be fine with it that he would call back and let him know. Abby was so focused on Caroline that she didn't realize he was talking about her. After a moment Tony walked over to her and asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with Ellie and Alex. She looked at him and said sure why not as she kissed Caroline's head and handed her over to him.

A/n stopping this chapter here I know it's short but working on 2 new stories for u guys so let me know what u think please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
